KON MY FIRST SIGHT OF LOVE
by Reuben Magdasoc
Summary: The story is all about the first romance that Mio got


**K-ON! – My First Sight of Love**

One day Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui, and Azusa has just finished practicing for their band and they were all about to go home then Ritsu said to Mio

"Hey Mio lets go home together" with a smile

"No, you go on ahead I'll go by myself today because I forgotten my bass at the club room"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it myself I'm not a kid anymore so don't worry about me"

"Are you sure for what you are saying?" with a sinister smile"Mabye there are monsters in out club room and they're playing your bass right now"

Mio was shocked "You idiot! Shut up! I'll be alright so don't worry"

"Sooth your self Mio I'm heading home now, bye"

Mio went back to the school to get her Bass, Sawako was jut about to go home and she saw Mio running up the stairs

"Why are you still here?" she's curious' "Its getting late you should go home now it will be dark soon"

"It's Just that I left my Bass in the club room so I want to get it"

"Okay, but before you go be sure to lock the door"

"Yes, thank you"

So Mio ran Up the stairs to get her precious Bass(Elizabeth) and when she got her Bass out of the school she had noticed that it was already dark outside, so she is a bit scared and she went running home then suddenly she was about to pass by a dark ally then 2 drunk guys appeared in front and 2 at the back .

"Hey wanna get something to drink pretty lady?' said one of the drunk guys

"No, I must be going home"

"C'mon it's a beautiful night lets have a drink" said the drunk guy from the back while smiling

"I don't really drink please let me go home" then Mio was grabbed by the 2 drunk guys in the back

"Me and the guys were thinking, Why should we let a pretty girl go to waste" said it with a low scary tone.

Then suddenly a mysterious young guy was running towards them and punched the one of the guys in front on Mio

"Hey! What's your problem here?" said one of the drunk guys "There is no bussines for you here"

"Let the girl go!" said the mysterious guy

"Little brat!" so the guys picked up a broken bottle and attacks the guy

Later that night…..

"Lets get out of here he's nuts" said one of the dunk men, so they run away

The guy was badly bruised by the fight

"Are you Okay there?" said the man

"Yes, thank you much for saving my life back there" then Mio calmed down

"Oh, hehe….Its nothing really I just happen to see you got surrounded by those 4 idiots"

Then Mio saw his head and right arm was bleeding

"Oh no lets go to the hospital to treat your wounds"

"Ah don't mind this, this doesn't hunt really anyway, etchh….."

"No you are badly hurt, you should come to my house so we can treat your wounds"

"It's a little bit embarrassing to go to your place like this"

"Please its okay I insist"

So they ran to Mio's house that Mio could treat his wounds

"Are you sure you want me here? Somebody might see me and think I'm a killer or something"

"Its alright don't about worry it, can you wait here for a minute I'll just get the medi kit so that I may treat your wounds"

Later that night after finishing cleaning the wounds of the man

"Thanks for treating my wounds" the man smiled happily at her

"No I should be the one thanking you for saving me bak there" then Mio smiled at him

"By the way my name is Reuben Magdasoc , I just happen to transter here from Tokyo"

"My name is Mio Akiyama, I'm a high school student in Sakuragaoka High"

"Hey I just transferred there last Friday but I don't know about the campus can you show me around the campus?"

"I'll be happy to show you around, I'm a senior from class 3-2 from what class are you?"

"I'm from class 3-3 but I still couldn't make friends there because I was always quiet there"

"Don't worry from your attitude you'll make a lot of friends in no time"

"Thanks for the advise Mio" he said it with a smile

The next morning

"Ehh, what how did you escape the drunk guys Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked her

"Did you ran away from them?" Yui asked her

"Maybe she knock them down with her brute strength" Mio pound Ritsu in the head

"No, Reuben just happen to save me there"

"Who's Reuben?" the 4 of them asked

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mugi asked Mio, and then Mio suddenly blushed

"No no no, he's new on the town and also a transfer student from this school" Mio replyed to Mugi

"From what class is he?" Yui asked

"He said he is from class 3-3"

"That's the class beside ours" said Ritsu

"Let's go check him out" said Yui

So they went to the class room of Reuben and they saw Reuben at the back of the class he was just staring outside the window.

"Wow, he sure is handsome" said Yui

"Why is he all alone at the back?" said Mugi

"He said to me that he's just quiet in the class and he hasn't have any friends" said Mio

"Hey I got an Idea lets let him hang for us a while and lets make him join our club" said Ritsu

"Wow, He has a lot of bruise what happened to him?"

"He was the one who fought those drunken men that were carrying broken bottles and saved me" said MIo

So Ritsu opened the door fast

"Were looking for Reuben Magdasoc can you come outside we want to talk to you for a while" Ritsu announced

So Reuben went out of the class room

"Did I do something wrong?" Reuben asked to them

"No, there is someone who likes to talk to you" said Ritsu and Reuben is curious who it was.

"This is Mio Akiyama the one you saved last night from the evil thugs" said Ritsu

"Hello Reuben, are you okay now?" said Mio

"Yes I'm feeling much better right now, are those friends?" Reuben asked her

"Yeah I'll let tham introduce you to so we can hang out for a little while" said Mio "Okay now"

"I'm Yui Hirasawa I love cute and soft things and I love to eat cake"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki but you can call me Mugi"

"I'm Azusa Nakano I'm still a junior but I hang out with my friends"

"Oh you got a junior she's cute" said Reuben while smiling

"And I'm Ritsu Tainaka the leader of our club (The Light Music Club) and I'm the most beautiful and most talented of the…..(Mio pound Ritsu in the head)

"Stop embarrassing yourself" Mio said to Ritsu

"I'm happy to meet you all" said Reuben

"By the way Reuben do you already have a club?" said Ritsu

"No I'm not really good at clubs because I'm not that really good at sports , or reading books"

"What can you do?" said Azusa

"I can only do is play the guitar and I'm still a newbie from it I just started playing last month"

"Wow" said Yui and she gave him her guitar "C'mon let us hear you play the guitar"

"Okay" said Reuben in a wimpy tone

Reuben started playing the guitar he choose to play "God Knows"

"Wow fast strumming" Azusa was surprised

"Oh, Ricchan his like Sawako but only better" Yui whispered to Ritsu

Then Reuben finished the music

"Oh sorry about that I stink at guitar don't I?" said Reuben

"No not at all, are you serious that you just started playing last month?" Mio was shocked that Reuben played so well

"Sorry lied it wasn't really a month the truth it was pretty much 2 weeks" said Reuben and the others was shocked

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!" all of them reacted surprised

"How did you learn to play guitar so well ?, did your parents teach you?" Mio asked

"No, I just learn it from the Internet, all the basic steps and styles and techniques that's all"

"Amazing Reuben-sempai you're a fact learner" said Azusa

"It's not really a big deal, the truth is I live on my house alone and no one could teach me the guitars or any stuff" said Reuben in a quiet tone

"Where are your parents?"

"They live in Germany but I just move here last week"

"Are you from Germany Reuben-sempai?"

"No not at all my parents love to travel a lot but I'm not really close to them, they just send me money so I can pay the rent and buy food"

"It must be pretty lonely at your house"

"I'm used to it anyway"

"Alright then how's about you join our club"

"Ok I'll try, What is your club about? (with a curious face)"

"It's all about cake and tea in our cl….(Mio shuts the mouth of Yui)

"Its all about light music on our club" said Mugi

"Do you always practice your instruments! (I hope this is a serious club that I intend to join)" with a happy exiting face.

"Yeah you could say that….hehehe" Ritsu chuckled

Then they went to the club room

"Wow, your club room is so big this is amazing"

Then Mugi prepared tea and cake for them

"Wow Mio you're a lefty?"

"Can you play Gitah again"

"Gitah? You mean your guitar? Did you name your instrument?"

"Yeah my guitar's name is Gitah, Mio's bass is Elizabeth and Azu-nyan's guitar is Muttan"

"How about you Mugi and Ritsu, whats your intruments name?"asked Reuben

"I don't even intend to give my drums a name" Ritsu reacted

"I'm still thinking about what should I name my Piano" said Mugi

Then suddenly Sawako entered the room with Nadoka because they were going fill some papers with Ritsu

"Who do we have here Mio is this your boyfriend?" Sawako questioned Mio

Then Reuben and Mio was shocked

"No. no, no, no! he . he, jus….t"

"Then why are you turning red"

"No, He just happen to save me last night"

"Huh?"

Then Mio told Sawako and Nadoka the story

"So that's why you're here? I remember my first love"

Then Sawako is in flashback moment then Reuben whispered to Mio

"Hey, who is this person?"

"That's our teacher and adviser of our club Sawako"

"She sure looks like a good teacher"

"Who's the other one?"

"That's Nadoka she's Yui's childhood friend and she is the guidance counselor of the school and she's in the same class as ours"

Then Sawako finished revealing her past again

"What's your name?"

"My name is Reuben Magdasoc"

"What are you here for anyway Reuben-san?"

"I was join (the light music club)"

"Well then let me introduce myself I'm Sawako Yamanaka the advisor of this club and also their teacher"

"Nice to meet you Sawako-sensei" bowed Reuben

"Yeah I almost forgot Ritsu you need to fill out this here papers for your club" said Nadoka

"Alright just put it on a table and I'll do the rest" said Ritsu

Then later that night they were all going home together and their going to pass through some weird men and suddenly Reuben and Mio noticed something about those men.

"Those are the men who attacked Mio last night" said Reuben

"Let's get out of here" said Mio

"Yeah before anything happens" said Ritsu

Suddenly one of the men from last night saw Reuben and said to him

"Hey! Look it's the brat from last night"

"Yeah I remembered his face anywhere"

"Let's go get him!" screamed one of the men and they charge towards Reuben

"Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Mugi. And Azusa get out of here before they hurt you" said Reuben to them

"No! we will stay here with you" said Mio

"I said go already!" Reuben yelled at them " I don't want to see anyone of you get hurt by them especially you Mio" said Reuben

"Reuben-sempai but there are 4 of them and you cant stand a chance to win against them" said Azusa

"Then there will be no choice I will fight them thought the end against them" and Reuben went running towards the men from yesterday

"Rrrrrreeeeuuuuubbbbeeeennnnn!" Mio screamed while crying

"Lets go now everyone" said Mugi then grabbed hold on to Mio who was physically in tears

"But what about Reuben-chan?" said Yui

Then all of the girls runned away from the fight and hide in Mio's house. After they rushed into Mio's house the 5 of them were all worried about Reuben

"We should call the police" Azusa said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girls were all scared that the drunken men found out about Mio's house, then Ritsu opened the door and saw Reuben in almost in a fatal state, wound everywhere in his body

"Reuben!" everyone was shocked that he survived the attack from those men

"Are you alright Reuben-sempai?" Azusa said to him

"I'm fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Then Reuben fell down to the floor

Mio saw that there were cuts in his arms, legs, and his body was covered in blood

"Yui! Get the medi kit on the kitchen table hurry so we can treat his wounds!: Mio said to Yui

"Yes!" then yui ran off to get the medi kit in the kitchen

The vey next morning Reuben woke up in Mio's bed and saw that everyone is sleeping on the floor but Mio is sitting on a chair besides him while sleeping

"Mmmiiiioooo…" said Reuben in a weak tone

Reuben holds to Mio's hand an then Mio woke up and saw Reuben that was awake

"Are you alright?" said Mio and the others woke up in Mio's voice and went to see Reuben if his health was alright

"Don't worry I'm alrighttt…tch" said Reuben while getting up in bed

"Don't try to get up yet your wounds aren't fully healed yet" said Mugi

"Wh-Why…..?" said Mio while crying "Why did you risk your life for the sake of us?"

"Because I don't want to see you or your friends getting hurt by anyone and it is because I care for you….. all of you" then the 5 girls hugged Reuben while crying for him

Later that afternoon the 5 of the girls were down stairs and they were worried about Reuben's health condition

"Is Reuben-chan going to be alright?" said Yui while there are tears in her eyes

"Yes…I know he is strong I just know it" said Mio while holding tightly to her skirt and was about to cry again but suddenly they saw Reuben walk down stairs

"Reuben-sempai please don't force yourself to walk yet you need to recover first from your injuries" said Azusa

"Don't worry about it I'm alright" said Reuben

"Reuben please sit here" said Ritsu

"No its okay, I'm heading home now so thank you for treating my wounds everyone and mostly to you Mio" said Reuben while he was about to leave the house

"No!" shouted Mio to Reuben "So please stay here for a while" said Mio while crying

"Its okay Mio I will stay" said Reuben then he sat down besides Mio and they talked about last night

"What happened to you last night Reuben?' said Mugi

"After you guys ran I fought them all with their knives" said Reuben and everyone was shocked

""So that explaines the cuts in your body" said Ritsu

"Did you defeat them all?" said Yui

"Yes, It is because I'm a black belt in Taekwondo and Karate when I was 10 years old" said Reuben

'Wow your so strong Reuben-sempai" said Azusa

"Why did you choose to join the Light Music Club instead of the Martial Arts club?" asked Mio

"It is because the time I went to a live concert I was inspired in Music" said Reuben

"So you trained yourself to play a guitar right?" asked Yui

"That's right, do you want to go to my house so I can show you my guitar?" said Reuben to everybody

"Yes" said the girls

So they went to Reuben's house and they notices that the house was close to Mio's house

"Wow your house is well kept clean" said Mio

"When I have some spare time I often clean the house" said Reuben

"How often does your parents come here Reuben-sempai?" said Azusa

"Once a day for every 5 years" said Reuben in a small tone and the girls were completely silenced

"Oh yeah this is my guitar it's a Gibson les paul standard" said Reuben and Mio noticed that the guitar is for a left-handed guitarist

"Amazing Reuben you're a lefty too!" Mio was amazed that he was a left-handed too

"Yeah I forgot to mention to you that I'm a left-handed guitarist sorry about that" said Reuben smiling

"Alright now we have a 2 right-handed guitarist and 1 left handed guitarist with a left handed bassist and 1 pianist and also 1 drummer and that's makes us 6 members in the Light Music Club" said Ritsu

"Alright than lets start practicing" said Mio

"Yeah!" everyone agreed to Mio

So in their school they were going to practice and Sawako araange them in position, Ritsu is still in the back then Azusa is in the left and Yui is still in the Middle then Mio and Reuben are on the right and the first song that they practiced is "Light and Fluffy Time". After they finished the song the 4 girls Ritsu, Yui, Mugi, and Azusa went to the cafeteria to get some food.

Reuben and Mio was left in the room

"Wow that was a great song, what's else do you know?" asked Reuben

" The next song we will practice id My Love is a Stapler" said Mio

"Ok thank you" said Reuben

A few minutes later

"Mio!" Reuben surprised Mio

"Yes! What is it?" Mio was shocked

"Do you have something to do in Saturday? I f you don't would like me to take you on a dinner on Saturday?" Reuben was serious and his face turned red

"Well…uhhhhmmmm….. okay if I have nothing to do on Saturday I'll come with you" then Mio smiled and blushed at him

"What's going on you guys?" Ritsu surprised Mio and Reuben by opening the door vey fast

"We brought cake for everyone" said Yui

"I will prepare the tea" said Mugi

"What'r up with you two?" said Ritsu while looking toward Mio and Reuben

"No..nothings up reubenwas just aking me if what song we'll practice next and I said to him that it is My Love is a Stapler" said Mio while turning red

"Huh…I see that" said Ritsu

Then Yui took something out of her bag

"Hey guys I got some extra tickets in a movie this Saturday wanna come?" said Yui

"Sorry guys I'll pass I got something to do on that day" said Mio

"Yeah Me too" said Reuben

"Come on lets go please…." Yui looked at Reuben in a puppy dog eyes

"Alright, I'll go" said Reuben

"Yey!I'm glad" Yui is exited that Reuben is coming

"Lets go Mio can you reschedule right?" said Reuben to Mio

"Alright, I'm coming too" said Mio

Then Saturday came it was 7 in the afternoon and they asked Yui what is the name of the movie that they are going to watch then Yui pointed to the poster behind Mio and Mio was shocked that they were watching a scary movie and Ritsu dragged Mio into the movie and the others followed them.

Later inside the movie Mio was almost going to faint in fright from the movie then Reuben saw Mio that she couldn't stand it anymore

"Don't worry Mio I will protect you forever and I wont let something bad happen to you" said Reuben and grab hold into Mio's hand

Mio was shocked that Reuben said that and said to him "thank you" and whipped her tears and hold tight to Reuben's hand

After the movie

"Wow I'm beat, oh yeah Mio I was surprised that you stopped sreaming until the end of the movie did you faint?" said Ritsu

"No I didn't faint from the movie" said Mio

"Then why were you quiet while you were watching the movie?" asked Ritsu

"It is just because uhm….I was happy that Reuben is in my side….." then Mio blushed that she turned red as a rose then Reuben also blushed

"I'm happy for you Mio that you got yourself a kind man that will protect you" said Ritsu in her head

"They look so good together" said Mugi in her head

"I think that Mio-sempai and Reuben-sempai will be forever be together" said Azusa in her mind

"I wish Ui made something great to eat later on….ohhhh a puppy… ….huh a cute dress" said Yui in her mind

"Well then were going home now" said Ritsu smiling

"Take care then" said Reuben

And a few minutes later while were alone now it suddenly snowed

"Snow?" Mio was surprised that it snowed

Reuben look at Mio seriously and said to Mio "I love you Mio"

Mio was surprised that Reuben said that to her

"I will forever protect you and I will never let something bad happen to you as long as I live an even if you hate me I will forever love you in my heart and I will stay by your side and I'm a man of my word" said Reuben

"I..I love you too Reuben" then Mio starts to cry while smiling at him

Then the kissed under the cherry blossom tree while it snows

"Lets go home Mio" said Reuben while smiling

"Yeah" said Mio smiling too

So they walked home while holding hands and they lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
